mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku (Super Smash Flash 2)
This article is about Goku's appearance in Super Smash Flash 2. For other uses, see Goku. Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He first appeared in the trailer turning into his Super Saiyan form releasing a Super Kamehameha at the others. Despite ths anticipated confirmation, he wasn't truly playable until his addition in the v0.7 of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo. Goku is ranked second on the demo tier list. This is mainly due to his Rapid Ki Blasts, which can stop approaches and help Goku to approach himself. It can also be used to rack up damage and edgeguard. He has excellent kill power in his down and forward smashes as well. However, he is not perfect. He has a very limited vertical recovery and relies on his floating ability for horizontal recovery. Additionally, he is light and is a big target for attacks. Special abilities *Floating Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Punches with right hand. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Energy pulse with left hand. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Punches upward with both fists. 4% *Infinite Standard Combo: Rapid kicks. 1% for each hit. *Down Tilt: Punches while crouching. 5% *Down Smash: Kiai (気合い). Goku thrusts his hands out from either side causing a white-clear force to emit dealing severe damage. It is by far the strongest smash attack in the game. 10% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Puts his foot behind him on the floor, then kicks forward in an arc. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Punches diagonaly upwards out in front of him. 7% *Upward Smash: Quickly flings up his left fist. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: 720° spinning kick. deals up to 16% if all hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. It powerfully meteor smashes aerial opponents. 11% *Backward Aerial: Back spinning kick. 11% *Upward Aerial: Flip Kick. 11% *Downward Aerial: Feet Kamehameha (足かめはめ波, Ashi Kamehameha). This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile. Anyone who touches him will be meteor smashed. The move does two hits which both meteor smash. The second hit is stronger than the first and the first hit leads into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 16% if both hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches with his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for all following hits. *Forward Throw: Slams energy into opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward Throw: Spins around several times before throwing opponent backward. 14% *Upward Throw: Quickly flings up his left fist, very similar to his up smash. 9% *Downward Throw: Uses Taiyō-ken (太陽拳, "Fist of the Sun", Viz Serialization: "Solar Flare"). 5% Other *Ledge attack: Hammer fist. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off the Kinto'un (筋斗雲, "Plot Box Cloud", Viz Serialization: "Flying Nimbus") and lands on the stage releasing energy around him. *Taunt: 1) Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace. *2) Powers up, similar to the Kaiō-Ken. *3) Thrusts his head forward, yelling, commonly refered to as the ''Big Head Yell ''in the anime and manga series. *Special Abilities: **Can float in midair by holding the jump key,only for a few secounds, but Super Saiyan Goku can float for as much time as you want. *Revival platform: All seven Dragon Balls, lined up one after the other in order, maybe because he was revived by the dragon balls. *Fanfare: End of "Super Suvivor" from "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3". *Wins: Jumps happily. *Loses: Claps to the winner with his bangs covering his face. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Unknown Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update GokuD1.gif|Goku about to fire a Kamehameha in Final Destination. GokuD2.gif|Goku's idle motion and Lloyd using his Neutral Taunt in Mushroom Kingdom II. GokuD3.gif|Goku using Side Smash on Naruto in Hidden Leaf Village. GokuD4.gif|Goku jumping at Ichigo in Tower of Salvation. External links *Goku's Animation Archive *Goku's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Goku's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Dragon Ball universe Category:Non-Nintendo Characters